


Friends

by Flame3993



Category: newscapepro - Fandom
Genre: NewScapeProSCP - Freeform, SCP, SCPFoundation - Freeform, Uni is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame3993/pseuds/Flame3993
Summary: One year. It took Uni one year to get to the spot he was standing in. To the site Cory was at. Cory, he hasn't seen his friend in over a year. Ever since that site wide containment breach that is. Now Uni is standing at the Site Cory works at. Now all he has to do is find his friend.Yes I am still bitter about Uni's death. Deal with it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Friends

One year. It took Uni one year to get to the spot he was standing in. He glanced down at the papers in his hand. They were a Site Transfer Order by one of the O5 members. It was easier to get than he would’ve figured, but the O5 members seemed impressed by him. They gave him the order to move sites after he asked. It wasn’t his work with SCPs that made them impressed but the fact he survived against SCP-610.

So, after a few months of experimentation on his body, the O5 members allowed him to go work at another site. The experimentations weren’t anything too bad. They were just simple things to see how the cure affected his body and if SCP-610 was just lying dormant in his body.

So, after he was shipped to the new site, Site-293, he began his work. However, that wasn’t the only thing he was doing. Every time he got free time, he would search online for any piece of evidence his friend was alive.

Cory. God, Uni felt regret anytime he thought of his old friend. He should’ve waited to see if the cure worked before blowing up the room. Good thing there was a vent in the room that he was able to climb in, or he would’ve died. In doing so though, he got separated from his small group, and had no clue if they even survived the site wide containment breach.

Cory could be dead, and it would all be his fault. It was Cory’s first day and he could’ve been killed. Uni felt like ripping the fur out of his body. Cory has always been strangely lucky, but what if that time he wasn’t lucky. After all, to be lucky, something unlucky has to happen.

Uni sighed, and leaned back, until a beep on his computer alerted him. He nearly gave himself whiplash sitting up so fast. He clicked on the alert that popped up, and nearly cheered. The computer found Cory’s profile that the SCP Foundation had. 

Uni’s eyes scanned over it quickly, and frowned. There was a lot of expunged data; Way more than the average profile. Still, that meant Cory survived the overall site breach. Uni scrolled back at the top, where common knowledge was kept. His name, description, his past jobs and his current job, what site he was at, and if he is alive.

Uni felt tears build up. Who knew the words 'Status: Alive’ could make someone cry. Better than ‘Status: Desecsed’, that’s for sure. Knowing he was alive, Uni began going through the profile. Sure, it was advised against doing so by higher ups, but Uni could care less. Cory, his best friend, was alive.

As Uni read through the file, he felt multiple emotions. Surprise and happiness when he read Cory made it onto the Alpha Strike Team, anger when he learnt what Otis did, and confusion when he read what happened with the Serpent's Hand. 

Uni smiled when he read the last of it. Cory was alright. A sickening thought formed suddenly. Uni knew Cory was alright, but Cory saw him basically die from his end. Cory wouldn’t look for him since to Cory, Uni was dead. It had already been a whole year since they last saw each other. A year was a bit of time to go through the stages of grief.

Uni scrolled back to the top and looked at the site Cory was working at. Looks like he’ll be getting a transfer soon.

That’s how he got there, checking into the site. The guards nodded to him as he walked past, but made no other movement. He was instructed by the guard that looked at his papers and Site Transfer Order to go see Site Director Patience to get a keycard.

Turning the corner, he nearly ran into a person. Bright red hair was the first thing he noticed along with ruby colored eyes. “Oh sorry there,” She gave a smile. “I should’ve been looking at where I was going.”

“It’s fine,” Uni assured her. “I shouldn’t have been in a hurry.” He wanted to get the keycard and hunt down Cory.

“We’ll share the blame then.” Her eyes looked at him up and down. “Are you new here?”

“At this site, yes. At the foundation,” Uni gave a dry laugh. “I am not.”

“Oh! Sorry, I should’ve introduced myself. I’m Ruby.” She offered her hand out.

“Hello Ruby,” Uni took her hand. “I’m Uni.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance Uni! I-” Another voice interrupted her. 

“RUBY!” A blonde female ran up, holding what looked to be a flamethrower. “You gotta hide me quickly! Dr. Bright wants to take the flamethrower away!”

“Wha-? Why do you ha-” 

“Oh! Gotta go! There’s Dr. Bright! Bye Ruby! Bye new person!” With that, the blonde girl ran off.

“That was Iris. She’s always that hyper if you’re wondering.” Ruby told him, watching Iris run away behind her.

“Ah! Ruby.” Another scientist walked up, this one holding a chainsaw. “Have you seen Iris? I need to get that flamethrower from her but she is proving to be- ah- difficult.”

“What the, um, chainsaw for?” Uni asked. 

“Oh! This?” The person who Uni assumed was Dr. Bright asked. “This is to get it from Iris.”

“But is that necessary?” Ruby asked. “What if you hurt her?”

“Bah! Nonsense! I wouldn’t hurt her! It’s just a threatening tool. Anyways, who’s the new guy? My name’s Dr. Bright.” Doctor Bright narrowed his eyes, before they widened comically. “Oh this will be good! Anyways!” Dr. Bright started the chainsaw. “I have a flamethrower thief to find!”

Uni watched him run off. “Are they always like that?”

“Ya. Add one more person into the mix and they can be considered a Euclid or a Keter. Though those two seem to do the job easily enough. I should be going though. It was nice to meet you Uni.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Uni watched her as she hurried off in the opposite direction she was going. He sighed. Time to find Director Patience.

\---

Uni opened the door after giving it a gentle knock. The person who Uni assumed was Director Patience was sitting there, typing up on his computer. “Ah!” His high-pitched voice surprised Uni. “You must Researcher Uni I presume?”

“Ah yes, that’s me.”

“Level three keycard yes?”

Uni nodded. “Alright then,” Patience typed on his computer. “Crystal should be receiving your keycard. Sorry for the walk. I was just put in the Site Director position, so I have yet got all of my stuff transferred over. Blocky?” A small lego block man stood up. A SCP clearly. “Can you lead Uni to Crystal’s lab please.”  
Blocky jumped off of the shelf he was on, and looked up at Uni. “Lead the way little guy.”

Nodding, Blocky walked out, with Uni following. “Uni…” Uni heard Patience say. “Why does that sound familiar? There was Duni….” The rest Uni didn’t hear, beside a loud exclaim of “Oh!”

It was a small walk, but in the end the duo made it. Blocky hit the door, indicating that was the one he should go in. “Thanks little….and he’s walking away.” Uni sighed and shook his head. Opening the door, he saw a brown hair woman along with Iris.

“Please Crystal! You have to hide me!”

“Iris, have you thought of confronting Dr. Bright about the situation?”

“You’re right!” Iris jumped up in the air. “Flamethrowers are a long range weapon! I can get Dr. Bright without getting in chainsaw length!” 

“Wait! That’s not...” Crystal droned off and sighed after Iris walked out. “Oh! Sorry,” She looked at Uni with surprise. “I didn’t see you there? Are you Uni?” 

Uni gave a nod. “That’s who I am.”

“Ah!” She walked over to a printer looking machine. “This should be your keycard then. Do I need to run though the rules about it or not?”

“No thank you. I’ve heard it enough.” Uni took the card from her. “I assume I am supposed to hand these to you?” He lifted up his transfer notice.

Crystal took the papers. “Yep. Have to put them in the system. You should be assigned an SCP to research soon enough, but for right now you can help here and there. If you want you can keep an eye on Dr. Bright and Iris.”

“I can see why,” Uni looked at the door Iris left. “I met them both a little bit ago, along with a girl named Ruby.”

“Ah Ruby!” Crystal nodded. “She’s a great friend; Really likeable.”

“She seems to be one of the saner one’s here, including you.”

Crystal gave a laugh. “Thanks. Out of all the sites I’ve been to, I think this one is the most chaotic, but happiest. That has nothing to do with SCP-999 though.”

Uni felt his nose scrunch up. SCP-999. He was unsure how to feel about that SCP since last time he saw it, he was running for his life half the time. If Cory’s here though, he’s not surprised. Cory could pack bond with anything. And he means ANYTHING.

“You don’t seem too pleased to hear that SCP-999 is here.” Crystal noted.

“He’s alright I guess,” Uni shrugged. “Last time I saw him, I was in a site wide containment breach, so I’m not sure how to feel.”

“Site wide…?” Crystal stared at him, before her mouth fell open. “Oh god.” She breathed out, eyes wide.

“Ya,” Uni rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t-”

“Does Cory even know you’re here?” She interrupted. 

Uni’s brain went blank. She knew Cory. She somehow knew that he knew Cory. “Wha…”

“What do you mean ‘wha-’?” She pulled him to the door. “Dear god how could I not see it sooner! Cory’s probably in the breakroom, so you better go there before he leaves! It’s down the hall and to the left. Also, next time think before you act!”

She pushed him out of the lab, and closed the door. Well, at least he knows where Cory is now. How did she know him though?

Cory, he realized, probably talked about him a bit.

He walked in the directions Crystal told him before kicking him out of the lab. As he got nearer though, his body was getting warmer, and his breaths were getting quicker. Last time he was this nervous was when he was taking his college exams.  
The sign on the door stating it was the breakroom was the only way Uni knew it was the right room. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Would Cory be happy to see him, or angry he hasn’t found him sooner?

Only one way to find out. He grasped the door knob and turned.

The break room was simple. A counter with a microwave and a coffee machine rested against the opposite wall, and a few tables with many chairs surrounding it was off to the left. In those chairs were quite a few people.

And one of those people was Cory, who had his back to him.

“But I’m hungry!” Cory whined out, head resting on the table.

“No Cory,” A blond haired guy spoke. “You are not getting my lunch.”

Dr. Bright was sitting there next to Iris, and gave Uni a smile and a nod. ‘Strange,’ Uni thought. ‘Did he get the flamethrower?’’

“How you can eat so much is beyond me.” Another male spoke, one he actually recognized. Hooper, from the site breach. “It’s like you stomach is a black hoooooolllllleeeee….” His sentence dragged at the end once catching sight of Uni. 

Cory turned, and promptly froze. “Hey Cory.” Uni gave an awkward wave as his voice hit a new octave higher than normal. He was never good in awkward situations. 

Cory’s head snapped to Dr. Bright, who held up a necklace he was wearing, which struck Uni odd. Cory snapped his head back to Uni. “U-Uni?” He asked unsure.

“In the flesh.”

Uni wasn’t prepared for the tight hug. “Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god,” Uni heard Cory mumbled out. “You’re alive. You’re alive. I thought you died. I saw the room- the fire- you were stuck in there and you died so how are you here this is impossible-” Uni returned the hug, effectively shutting Cory up.

“How do they know each other?” Iris loudly whispered to Hooper. 

“Long story,” He replied back.

Uni was all for the hug, even though he isn’t a hugger. Uni was not all for the judo flip though. All he felt was Cory push him away, then he was in the air, then slammed painfully onto the ground. “Holy shit!” Hooper exclaimed.

Cory’s hand was pinning both of Uni’s above his head, while Cory’s elbow was pushing against his rib cage uncomfortably. “Don’t do that again!” Cory’s eye watered, and a small stream ran down his face. “I thought you freaking died!”  
“I will if you keep doing that.” He groaned out. His back was so going to have some bruises in the morning.

Cory released him, and held out a hand. Uni took it, and nearly let out a yelp when Cory yanked him up. ‘Note to self: Cory is way stronger now.’ He thought.

Cory gave him another hug. “I swear if you do something like that again…” Cory’s voice came out muffled against his lab coat. 

“I won’t do it again.” Uni told him. “I don't want to ever do that again anyways.”

“Good.” Cory released him and rubbed his eye, clearing it of tears.

“Can you teach me that!” Iris suddenly exclaimed. She looked like she would gain starry eyes in a second as she looked at Cory. “I didn’t even know you could do that!”

“Same here.” Hooper gave a look to Cory. “You made that look effortless.”

“Thanks?” Cory rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyways,” He directed his attention to Uni. “Wanna catch up as I show you the place?”

Uni gave a smile, something he hadn’t done in a while. “I’d like th- HEY! Slow down!” He cried out as Cory dragged him out of the break room.

“Wow. We found something that is more important than food to Cory.” Hooper commented as he was dragged out. “Uni.”

Uni agreed to that statement. After all, friends are more important than anything. He's back with Cory and for once this year, Uni's happy.


End file.
